pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer's Sceptile
This Sceptile is a -type Pokémon owned by Sawyer. When it Mega Evolves, it changes into a / -type Pokémon. Biography As Treecko Sawyer chose Treecko as his starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. They started the journey together and encountered a Taillow. To defeat it, Sawyer thought of some tactics, which Treecko utilized and managed to defeat Taillow thoroughly.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Treecko was seen battling Clemont and his Luxray in a battle. Luxray used Wild Charge and easily knocked out Treecko. Clemont proposed to Sawyer he could've had Treecko use Razor Leaf somewhat earlier, before Luxray attacked, while Sawyer wrote that in his notebook.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Later it is used in a Double Battle against Ash, teaming up with Sawyer's Bagon. Treecko used Leech Seed on Hawlucha, who dodged the attack. Treecko used Bullet Seed on Frogadier, who dodged the attack. Treecko repeated the attack, but lost to Ash's Frogadier when it used Cut by deflecting its Bullet Seed in mid air and quickly knocking him off in explosion with another Cut.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! Treecko showed up again to watch Ash's battle against Valerie, along with Sawyer, Serena, Clemont, Dedenne and Bonnie.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! Treecko also reveals to love Serena's home made Poké Puffs after Sawyer tasted Serena's homemade cakes and became impressed with her baking skills. When Sawyer lost his notebook and the heroes found out Team Rocket took the notebook, Sawyer had Treecko use Bullet Seed and Pikachu using Thunderbolt to retaliate against Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and Inkay's Psybeam, allowing Pikachu to blast Team Rocket off with another Thunderbolt. Treecko was later used in a triple battle against Ash. Treecko, despite getting hit by Ash's Frogadier, retaliated with Bullet Seed, hitting Frogadier, then used Agility. Frogadier hit it with Water Pulse, making Treecko furious and not giving up the fight. Treecko angrily roars to evolve into a Grovyle. XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! As Grovyle Ash told Sawyer the evolution was a success, since Sawyer shared his feelings with Grovyle through his passion in battling. Grovyle tests its newly Leaf Blade and becomes confident to face Frogadier who uses multiple illusions using Double Team as Grovyle make a strike using Leaf Blade but it slashed the illusion and the real Frogadier used Aerial Ace, hitting Grovyle, who repeated the attack and clashed with Frogadier's Cut attack. Grovyle used Bullet Seed, which got countered by Frogadier's Water Pulse. Grovyle proceeded to finish the battle with Leaf Blade, but it attacked an illusion, while the real Frogadier who is in mid air from behind and used Water Pulse to defeat Grovyle. After the battle, both Frogadier and Grovyle developed their rivalry while they stared each other. After the heroes departed from Anistar City, they found Sawyer and Grovyle, who were chasing some Dodrio for Sawyer to catch. Upon finding out Squishy had been captured by some men in red, Sawyer had Grovyle use Leaf Storm, which hit Celosia's Drapion, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, causing Drapion to drop Squishy. Later, Ash teamed up with Sawyer, having his Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Sawyer having Grovyle use Leaf Blade on Drapion's Pin Missile.XY094: From A to Z! As Sceptile For his final Pokémon to battle with, Sawyer sent Sceptile against his rival Ash's Frogadier who is now evolved into a Greninja. Sawyer was impressed Ash also managed to evolve his Frogadier into a Greninja. Sceptile started the battle with Leaf Blade, but Greninja dodged the attack. Knowing type disadvantage meant little in a battle against Ash, Sawyer had Sceptile use Leaf Blade to block Greninja's Aerial Ace. Sceptile managed to hit Greninja with Dragon Pulse and Leaf Storm. Sceptile managed to bash Greninja to the ground, who synced his mind with Ash, transforming himself into its Ash-Greninja form. This surprised Sawyer, since Greninja was too quick for Sceptile, who was heavily knocked through the wall by Greninja's Aerial Ace, defeating it.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Sawyer and Sceptile appeared in a video Clemont was showing when they were talking about the form that Greninja was able to take in battles.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Sceptile was sent as Sawyer's last Pokémon to use in a three-on-three battle against Ash and his Greninja. Greninja and Sceptile clashed with Aerial Ace and Leaf Blade attacks, then collided with Water Shuriken and Bullet Seed attacks. Sceptile tried to use Leaf Blade, but Greninja used Double Team, dodging the attacks. Greninja attempted to use Cut, but Sceptile elegantly dodged the attack and hit it with Leaf Storm. Greninja attempted to hit with Aerial Ace, but was slammed away by Sceptile's tail. Ash tried to get Greninja to activate its power, but this time, it failed due to Ash and Greninja are completley in sync with each other. Despite this, Sceptile managed to hit Greninja with Leaf Storm and defeats it by slashing him with its Leaf Blade in explosion and win the battle for Sawyer. This made Sawyer and Sceptile happy they managed to defeat Ash and Greninja for the first time ever.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Greninja, who ran away from the Pokémon Center in Snowbelle City, had thought of his defeat by Sawyer's Sceptile. Greninja shrugged it off and decided to look for his trainer, Ash.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! After his Slurpuff got defeated, Sawyer sent Sceptile to battle Tierno's Blastoise. Blastoise used Ice Beam, which got countered by Sceptile's Leaf Storm. Blastoise attempted to launch Hydro Cannon, but Sceptile avoided the attack and slashed it with a super-effective Leaf Blade. To finish it off, Blastoise used Skull Bash, but was thrown in the air by Sceptile's Frenzy Plant. Before it was knocked out, Blastoise used Rain Dance to help Raichu have the advantage against Sceptile. Raichu used Thunder, which, due to the rain caused by Tierno's Blastoise's Rain Dance, made it an unmissable move. However, Sawyer Mega Evolved his Sceptile, who, despite being electrocuted, took no damage, due to Mega Sceptile's Lightning Rod ability. Raichu attempted to use Focus Blast, but was defeated by Mega Sceptile's Dragon Claw attack.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! As his last Pokémon during the semi-finals, Sawyer sent Sceptile to battle Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Sceptile's Leaf Storm blew him away, who used Thunderbolt to break through the attack and hit the latter. Sceptile used Leaf Blade to negate Pikachu Iron Tail and defeated him with Frenzy Plant. Ash sent Greninja as his last Pokémon, who started off with Water Shuriken. Sceptile sliced the attack with Dragon Claw and used Frenzy Plant to banish Greninja's Double Team illusions. Greninja came closer to Sceptile and used Cut to clash with its Leaf Blade. Ash synchronized with Greninja, who transformed itself into Ash-Greninja, while Sawyer Mega Evolved his Sceptile into Mega Sceptile. Ash-Greninja used Cut to slice through Frenzy Plant roots and fired Water Shuriken, which got, once again, stopped by Mega Sceptile's Dragon Claw. However, Mega Sceptile got punched by Ash-Greninja's super-effective Aerial Ace. Mega Sceptile retaliated with Leaf Storm and knocked Ash-Greninja away. Using Leaf Blade, Mega Sceptile clashed with Ash-Greninja's Cut before repeating Leaf Storm to blow Ash-Greninja away. Ash-Greninja used Cut to slice through Frenzy Plant, though it did have trouble coming closer to Mega Sceptile to attack. After dodging another Frenzy Plant and used Cut on it again, Ash-Greninja cornered Mega Sceptile with Double Team. Ash-Greninja conjured a giant Water Shuriken, which Mega Sceptile tried to stop with Leaf Storm. However, it failed and Mega Sceptile, who turned back into Sceptile, fainted from the attack, eliminating Sawyer from the Conference.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Sceptile stood by Sawyer, as they both ate the sweets Meyer and Clembot have given to everyone and since Sawyer was eliminated from the Conference this also ended the rivalry between him and Ash's Greninja. Later, as Sawyer and Sceptile were watching the videos, Sawyer cried at his loss, but Sceptile tried to comfort him.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Since roots spouted out and even attacked certain people, Sawyer sent Sceptile, who slashed one of the roots with Leaf Blade. Along with Tierno's Blastoise, Trevor's Charizard and Shauna's Ivysaur, Sceptile helped in escorting the people to safety.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Sceptile was with his trainer at a Pokémon Center, where Sawyer watched the broadcast about the Giant Rock.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses!XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! While parting ways, Ash and Greninja recalled their battle against Sawyer and his Sceptile, which they lost.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Sceptile was standing next to Sawyer, who was taking notes from Steven. Ash later remembered his battle in the Kalos League against Sawyer and his Clawitzer, Aegislash, Salamence and Sceptile when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Leech Seed as Treecko Sawyer Treecko Bullet Seed.png Using Bullet Seed as Treecko Sawyer Treecko Agility.png Using Agility as Treecko |stage2 =Grovyle |img2 = Sawyer Grovyle Bullet Seed.png Using Bullet Seed as Grovyle Sawyer Grovyle Leaf Blade.png Using Leaf Blade as Grovyle Sawyer Grovyle Leaf Storm.png Using Leaf Storm as Grovyle |stage3 =Sceptile |img3 = Sawyer Sceptile Bullet Seed.png Using Bullet Seed Sawyer Sceptile Leaf Blade.png Using Leaf Blade Sawyer Sceptile Leaf Storm.png Using Leaf Storm Sawyer Sceptile Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Sawyer Sceptile Dragon Claw.png Using Dragon Claw |stageSP=As Mega Sceptile |imgSP = Sawyer Mega Sceptile Dragon Claw.png Using Dragon Claw as Mega Sceptile Sawyer Mega Sceptile Frenzy Plant.png Using Frenzy Plant as Mega Sceptile Sawyer Mega Sceptile Leaf Storm.png Using Leaf Storm as Mega Sceptile Sawyer Mega Sceptile Leaf Blade.png Using Leaf Blade as Mega Sceptile | Razor Leaf; grass; XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! @ Mentioned but not seen Bullet Seed; grass; XY073: A Fashionable Battle! Agility; psychic; XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Leaf Blade; grass; XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Leaf Storm; grass; XY094: From A to Z! Dragon Pulse; dragon; XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Frenzy Plant; grass; XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Dragon Claw; dragon; XY126: Valuable Experience for All! }} Voice actors *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Bill Rogers (English) Gallery Sceptile's Sceptilite Sawyer Treecko.png As Treecko Sawyer Grovyle.png As Grovyle Sawyer Mega Sceptile.png As Mega Sceptile Sawyer Mega Sceptile Lightning Rod.png Lighting Rod activated as Mega Sceptile Sawyer and Treecko.jpg As Treecko, enjoying Serena's Poké Puffs. }} References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Mega anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon